


Angel of Death

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Death, Dirty Talk, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Poisoning, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, the serial killer known as the Angel of Death, likes to watch his victims languish in agony at the hands of poisons and toxins.<br/>Dean, the serial killer known simply as The Carver, likes to take his victims apart piece by piece until they can't even beg for mercy.<br/>As partners, Castiel gifts Dean with a kill as a sign of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This happened. Warning: This does contain detail of insinuated non-con that (thankfully) never happens and details of how the poison Strychnine works. But this is a serial killer AU, so hey, you knew what you were getting into! Please leave feedback. I'd love to continue this AU!

"Look at him, Castiel. Look at what you've done to him." Dean's voice growled against Castiel's ear, lips whispering over the delicate flesh.

The man on the gurney thrashed, body arcing upward as though pulled by unseen threads. Agonized gurgles passed through his clenched teeth as his eyes rolled, staring at the pair of men across from him.

Castiel moaned as Dean's fingers pumped in and out of his hole, stopping to hook and tug on his rim. He was knelt on the free gurney, knees spread wide as he leaned back against Dean's chest.

"Do you see, Cas?" Teeth nipped at his ear-lobe, inducing a quick bite of pain that made him gasp.

" _Yes_."

Dean added a third finger, careful not to brush against Castiel's prostate as he spread his digits wide. A choked noise fell from them man's lips as his head kicked back. Wet sounds echoed off the cement walls of the room, paired with the metallic clacks of the gurneys' shifting. The thrashing man's eyes leaked tears, body spasming as he fought for air. His jaw could not unlock to beg for mercy any longer. Not that it would've done him much good anyway. The poison in his system had already wreaked too much damage.

"Look at him, Cas. Look at what you did to that poor bastard. All he wanted to do was fill you up with his dick. And what did you do? Hm?"

"Brought him home to play with. Th-thought you would be happy. Ungh! Dean, please. I thought you'd like a present. Please." Castiel's voice hitched on the words as Dean's fingers spread open again.

Dean dragged his teeth down the column of Castiel's pale throat. His dick twitched, pre-come bubbling from the tip. Excitement made his body coil, hungering for release. He clamped down on the clamoring need, gritting his teeth. Soon. He'd get those soon.

"Oh, I liked your gift plenty, angel. So thoughtful. Should I show you?"

Castiel's body shivered again, skin prickling at Dean's words.

"Yes. Yes, please. Please, Dean, yes. Y- _ah!"_

Dean's fingers pressed against Castiel's prostate suddenly, mercilessly rubbing. Castiel's body bowed, fingernails digging into the flesh of Dean's thighs as he cried out.

"Oh, Cas. So good to me. Giving me the best presents. You're the best present." Dean mouthed at the tender juncture of Castiel's shoulder and neck, letting just a hint of teeth press there. "You brought the bastard home and filled him up with..."

Dean waited for Cas to fill in the blank. "C'mon, Cas. Tell me, what's pumping through the bastard's veins right now?"

"S-Strychnine."

"Why, Cas? Why that?" Dean kept massaging his fingertip over Castiel's prostate, listening to his partner's breath stutter and feeling the way he struggled not to writhe.

"He wanted me. Told me he'd take me on my hands and knees, mouth and ass til I was full of him. But I'm your's, Dean. I only want you. H-He disgusted me. Wanted to make me see that. Filled him up instead. W-with Strychnine. T-takes hours to kill, sometimes. _Mhmmm, Dean, please!"_

"Nuh uh. Tell me what Strychnine does, Cas. Why'd you pick it?"

"Ungh. B-Because it's one of the most pain-inducing poisons. Makes...It makes every muscle in the b-body spasm until the victim dies from exhaustion or asphyxiation. I o-only use it for sp-special ones."

Warmth pooled in Dean's ribs at the admission. He scissored his fingers again before skating the pads of his fingertips over Castiel's prostate once more. He didn't even have to hunt it out, engorged as it was with the lavish attention Dean had paid it.

Castiel whimpered as Dean used his own knees to push Cas' thighs wider. Calloused palms pulled his ass cheeks wide, exposing his open hole to the cooler air. The head of Dean's cock nudged at it, catching on the rim before slipping inside. He grasped the edge of the gurney with white-knuckled fists, rolling his spine to take more inside. It felt so good, Dean stretching him wide and hitting deep, hips coming flush with his ass. One of those roughened hands slid up Castiel's back, fingers tangling in his hair before yanking sharply, forcing his head up and back so that his eyes latched onto the dying man again.

"I want you to watch the bastard, Cas. Watch him watching us as he dies. Want you to see what you did."

With that, Dean withdrew before snapping his hips forward, setting a brutal pace that made the gurney squeak.

The man was bent in a near perfect arch, his entire body quaking. His skin jumped, muscles beneath jerking violently as he choked, wheezing for air. His eyes were reddened, vessels shot from exertion.

Pleasure burst behind Castiel's eyes with every thrust of Dean's hips. The death rattle of lungs and the loud slapping of skin on skin filled the darkened room. Sweat beaded, rolling down Castiel's spine. Dean's animalistic growls and snarls only made the fiery pit in his belly grow. His cock dribbled pre-come onto the gurney as it bobbed, painfully neglected.

Dean's grip on his hair vanished, only to be replaced by a forearm hooked around his throat. Dean used the hold to pull Castiel up, back flush against his chest as his hips maintained a dirty grind. A hot, wet tongue licked the shell of Castiel's ear as Dean buried himself deep with every roll of his hips. Castiel's breath was ragged, eyes wide and rapt as the man on the gurney slumped, gurgling and choking. His body twitched, the last spasms arriving as death came. Those bloodshot eyes stared blindly at the pair of men on the bed opposite.

"Castiel, look at what you did. Best presents, angel. Hm, but you're the best one."

The wrecked groan against Castiel's throat made his cock jerk.

"Dean, _please_. Touch me. _Please_ , touch me."

Dean's roughened palm slicked through the pre-come on Cas' cock. His thumb slipped over the head, forefinger teasing the underside, making Castiel cry out sharply.

"Don't tease, Dean." Castiel growled. The guttural noise devolved into a whine when Dean's hips picked up the pace again, length sliding over his sweet spot oh, so perfectly.

"Aw, baby, but it's too much fun."

Castiel turned his head enough to nip at the edge of Dean's jaw sharply.

"All right, all right." Dean's hand pumped Castiel's length, setting up an exquisite rhythm that made the man's head fall back on his shoulder.

"That's it. Come for me, angel. Come right on my dick, lemme feel you. Wanna feel you come over my hand when I fill you up. C'mon, Cas. Come for me."

Castiel's mouth opened on a soundless cry as his body bowed, clamping down around Dean. White spurted over his belly, chest, and Dean's fingers.

With a choked howl of Castiel's name, Dean came. Liquid heat seeped deep as Dean's hips shallowly thrusted through his orgasm. His forehead dropped, resting against Castiel's clavicle as he caught his breath.

"We should take care of the corpse." Castiel murmured.

"It ain't goin' anywhere. Just relax. Enjoy the after-glow." Dean's voice was still hoarse as he pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's shoulder. "I liked your present, though. Now I gotta get you somethin', though. Gonna be tough to beat this."

An easy smile tugged at the corners of Castiel's lips. He stroked the backs of his fingers along Dean's thighs.

"I have no doubt you will. I have faith in you, Dean."


End file.
